Last White Christmas
The Last White Christmas was a music festival held in Pisa, Italy on Dec. 4, 1983. the day of Saint Barbara.Hard core. Introduzione al punk italiano degli anni Ottanta - Pages 37, 49, 54 and 55 - Diego Nozza - 2011 - CRAC Edizioni, Italia. Maximum Rocknroll, No. 14 (June 1984) - Page 52 https://archive.org/stream/mrr_014#page/n51/mode/2upNo more pain. Viaggio nell'anima - Pages 70, 71 and 72 - Antonio Cecchi - 2017 - Ed. Area Pirata Records, Pisa, Italia. The festival, organized by the Gran Ducato Hard Core (GDHC), in the deconsecrated church of San Zeno.GDHC fanzine https://archive.org/details/GDHCN.1Ottobre1984_201801 The church had been occupied a few months prior to the closing of the self-managed social center Victor Charlie. Shortly after GDHC occupied the Macchia Nera, historical Pisan self-managed social center active from 1988 to 1999. The recording of the concert (six hours), engineered by Alessandro Sportelli and Alessandro Paolucci via a cassette tape deck, was later released by Bad Compilation Tapes / Borderless Countries Tapes of San Diego February 1984, in two volumes titled BCT #6 Last White Christmas I and BCT #7 Last White Christmas II as a co-release with Cessofonia Records in Italy. About half the tracks were used. These two live albums were later reissued on CD in 2002 by BCT in conjunction with the Canadian label Schizophrenic Records with a few extra tracks. 500 pressed each. Ten tracks taken from the recording of the concert were published on the album Urla dal Granducato by Area Pirata Records in 2003. In December 2018 the 35th anniversary of Last White Christmas was celebrated with the LWC35 concert in the historic Lumiere cinema of Pisa, the first cinema to be opened in Italy (1899). In the cinema hall there was an exhibition of 35 posters made by Italian and international graphic designers and illustrators for the 35th anniversary of the concert. Among the artists who participated with their own work created for the 35th anniversary of the concert there were: Winston Smith, Craig Henning, John Yarbrough (designer of the cover of the first concert release on cassettes), Tuono Pettinato, Vittore Baroni, Giuseppe Palumbo and Prof.Bad Trip. The official poster of the LWC35 festival was designed by Danijel Žeželj. Performing artists Brontosauri * Capsius Cabanis (Berlino Fuck Off) '' * ''Brontosauri * Opposition ---- Raw Power * Power * For My * I Hate the * Chicken Song * Army * No Future * Politicians * Raw Power * Fuck Authority * Hate * Fabbrica (Factory) * Victim * White Minority ---- Juggernaut * Convact * Tomorrow * X002 * Inquisitor * X003 ---- Stato di Polizia * Odio (Hate) * Menta Scovolino (Damaged mind) * Non dirmi e Non parlarmi ---- Putrid Fever * Draw Of Fear * Mothohead * Anger * Reality * Song From War * Naked real Gun * Skaters * Rats ---- Dements * I Am Not * Points Of View ---- Useless Boys * I Don’t need your Love Anymore * Weekend Trip * I Need You So * Can’t judge A Book by The Cover * Barracuda ---- War Dogs * The State of Things * Fried Brains * Snakes * I Hate the Families * Red Hot Phones * M.G. ---- A’ufschlag * Grazie Patria * Vittime * Nessuno * Woytila Vattene! * Siamo Stanchi * In Carcere * Distruzione Totale * Ribellati * A Fuoco ---- Cheetah Chrome Motherfuckers (CCM) * Commandos * (We're) The Juvenile Delinquency * Right to be Italian * Envy * Barbed Wire World * Brand New One #1 * Work (Means Death) * Bendix Power/Secret Hate * Alkool * Foe or Friend * Camp Darby Blues * Ev'ry Day's a Reagan Day * Brand New One #2 * Best Party Ever/No Bore * Need a Crime/Ultracore * Mercenaries (by Negative Trend) ---- I Refuse It! * Mannikin * Noi Vi Odiamo (We Hate You) * Nuove Dal Fronte (Fight News) * Contagio (Contagious) * Mira Il Tuo Popoic (Look at Your People) * Agguaio (Surprise Attack) * Chocu Umeret (Help Me, I'm About to Die) * Fall Down * Frecce Avvele Nate Sul Comitato Disastri (Poisoned Arrows on the Disaster Committee) * Hit 'N' Run Attack ---- Traumatic * Last Kids From Nowhere * No Mans Land * No Way to Be * I Don't Mind * Ulster Bibliography * * * * * Bestley, Russ and Ogg, Alex, The Art of Punk, Omnibus Press, 2014, . * * * References External links * Maximum Rocknroll, No. 12 (March 1984) LWC review by Tim Yohannan p.73 * Maximum Rocknroll, No. 14 (June 1984) LWC photoreport p.52 * Maximum Rocknroll, No. 18 (October 1984) Chris Chacon interview pp.22-23 * Maximum Rocknroll, No. 220 (September 2001) LWC I in the top 10 by Rob Coons * BCT (Borderless Countries Tapes/Bad Compilation Tapes) San Diego, CA * Last White Christmas I on Discogs * Last White Christmas II on Discogs * LWC35 (1983-2018) Category:1983 festivals in Europe Category:Festivals in Italy Category:Pisa